Une nouvelle scolarité
by Katow
Summary: Suite à un voyage temporel qu'il prends au moment de sa mort, Harry se retrouve à refaire sa scolarité à Poudlard, seulement, celle-ci ne se fera pas sans surprises. ABANDONNÉE
1. Prologue : Une nouvelle vie

Tout d'abord, je propose un petit disclaimer... Donc, j'affirme que je ne possède aucun personnage de cette histoire, ni l'univers. Tout ceci appartient à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling. (J'en fais trop ?)

Résumé : Suite à un voyage temporel qu'il prends au moment de sa mort, Harry se retrouve à refaire sa scolarité à Poudlard, seulement, celle-ci ne se fera pas sans surprises.

Couples : C'est encore à voir, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée en tête. Par contre, j'affirme déjà que je ne veux pas de Drago/Hermione. Non, non et encore non. Pour le reste, vous pouvez me donner vos suggestion par le biais des reviews, si toute fois cette histoire vous plaît. Héhé

Bon, voilà, et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue : Une autre Vie.**

Vous connaissez Harry Potter? « Le garçon qui a survécu » ? L'homme à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair et aux lunettes rondes ? Oui, oui, lui! Et bien... C'est moi. Et je commence ma première année à Poudlard. Vous me dites que ce n'est pas vrai ? Que j'ai fini mes études depuis longtemps ? Et bien, suivez mon histoire, et découvrez le pourquoi du comment.

Nous sommes à la fin des vacances d'été, plusieurs semaines après la défaite de Lord Voldemort. J'ai retrouvé ma Ginny adorée, je vis dans la maison de Sirius, je vais bientôt commencer mes études pour devenir Auror, et j'ai fini non seulement mes études mais aussi ma quête des Horcruxes. Bref, la vie est belle et je me la coule douce. Mais bientôt tout va changer.

Je me lève tôt le matin avec une certaine impression qui ne m'était pas inconnue, celle d'être espionné. Mais je commençais à prendre l'habitude, avec tous ces paparazis qui me poursuivent sans arrêt... Je me lève, donc, et après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner aux bons soins de Kreattur et m'être lavé, habillé et tout le tralala... Mais vous vous en fichez de tout ça, non ? Bref, je retrouve Ginny, Ron et Hermione au Terrier. Tout se passe comme d'habitude, les disputes de couples de Ron et Hermione, les tentatives de vannes de George (il est malheureusement moins drôle sans son frère), les prises de tête de Percy au sujet du travail, des mangemorts devant la fenêtre, Arthur qui...

Quoi, vous êtes étonnés que je ne le sois pas face à deux mangemorts devant moi, derrière la fenêtre du Terrier ? Ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez pas pensé que certaines personnes voudraient venger leur maître ? Vous me décevez. Donc, oui, il y a deux anciens serviteurs de notre cher Voldi qui dans quelques secondes vont tenter de me tuer, et ils vont réussir. Quoi, ça aussi, ça vous étonne ? Mais voyons, si vous n'avez pas pensé qu'ils me poursuivraient, vous pensiez que moi, je le savais ? Donc, oui, je meurt ce matin-là, devant tous mes amis. Lamentablement. Je ne sais même pas si ils ont subit le même sort ou pas, mais maintenant je m'en fiche.

Je sais, je vous ait dit que je recommençais ma scolarité, et je n'ai pas menti. Vous avez donc compris que j'ai fait un voyage dans le temps, non ? Comment, me direz-vous ? Et bien, pendant les vacances d'été, plus exactement, le 31 juillet, que se passe-t-il ? C'est mon anniversaire, bien sûr. Et comme cadeau, j'ai reçu un retourneur de temps. Un des rares qui a été épargné lors de l'attaque du Ministère, car oui, certains sont restés intacts finalement. Je le portait plus en collier qu'autre chose, mais en tout cas, il apparaitrait qu'en me touchant, le sortilège de mort a aussi atteint le fameux retourneur de temps.

J'ai donc fait un bond de sept ans en arrière. Bien sûr, normalement, il est censé y avoir un autre Harry Potter dans ce monde, avec un Voldemort à combattre. Et moi, je suis censé garder mon âge normal, à savoir dix-huit ans. Mais non. J'ai actuellement onze ans, je suis le seul Harry Potter existant sur cette planète et Voldemort est mort depuis belle lurette. Et comment puis-je savoir cela ? Car je suis apparut au beau milieu du parc de mon ancienne école, pile en face de son directeur, Albus Dumbledore lui-même.

Je lui ai donc expliqué la situation et il m'a soumis une des ses hypothèses qui se confirment toujours. En gros, le sortilège de mort m'aillant atteint autant que le retourneur de temps, il a eut l'effet de tuer le Harry Potter présent. Et le lien que je possédait alors avec Voldemort à mon époque, à savoir ma simple cicatrice, a eut l'effet de le tuer aussi. La seule chose qu'il ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi mon corps a rajeuni, contrairement à mon esprit. Il me dit alors qu'il faudra que je remplace le Harry de cette époque qui a subit malheureusement la même enfance que moi, sauf qu'il aurait pu avoir une vie normale sans mage noir à affronter. Ainsi, j'apprends que je vais passer une nouvelle scolarité à Poudlard dans un monde en paix. Finalement, je pense que je vais apprécier cette excursion temporelle.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est court. Très court. Trop court ?  
Puis-je me servir du fait que ce soit un prologue comme excuse ? Non ? Dommage.  
En tout cas, je ferais en sorte que les chapitres soient plus longs.  
Cependant, j'aime affirmer que je suis un reviewvore. Et si vous voulez me laisser vivre, laissez m'en, s'il vous plaît! Héhé. Déjà que certains vont devraient surement me harceler pour voir leur couple préféré dans cette histoire... Je vais me faire un festin!


	2. Le Poudlard Express

Bon. Tout d'abord, je remercie les quelques personnes qui ont laissé des reviews sur ce si petit prologue.  
Je ne répondrai pas aux reviews dans la fanfic en elle même mais en laissant moi-même une autre.  
Bon, c'est parti pour le chapitre 1!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Poudlard Express**

Et voilà. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve à la gare de Kings Kross pour prendre à nouveau le fameux train qui m'emmène droit sur l'école de sorcellerie. Contrairement à avant, je savais exactement quel chemin prendre pour se diriger vers la voie 9¾ et le pris sans hésiter une seule seconde avec mon chariot. Ce qui est pratique dans le fait d'être arrivé à cette époque à la fin des vacances, c'est que le Harry d'ici avait déjà toutes ses fournitures, bien que j'avoue qu'aller faire un tour sur un Chemin de Traverse qui n'est pas en reconstruction serait plaisant. Dumbledore m'avait en plus accueillit à l'école le temps que les vacances se terminent, et je n'avais donc pas eu à supporter les Dursley. Franchement, que demander de plus ?

Surement de ne pas avoir à jouer la comédie. Quand je me rappela de ma discutions avec le directeur, je me rendis compte de ce que ça impliquait de voyager dans le temps...

« Harry, il faut que tu te rendes compte que tu es actuellement âgé de 11ans, disais-t-il, que tu ne connais personne à Poudlard et que jusqu'à cet été, tu ne connaissait même pas l'existence des sorciers! Il va donc falloir que tu fasses très attention à ton comportement; il ne faut pas que tu attire encore plus l'attention. »

Ce n'est pas réellement un problème, en fait. Je n'aurais qu'à faire comme en première année. Et puis bon, au moins, Hermione aura de la concurrence sur la réussite des études, cette fois-ci!

« Je veux aller à Poudlard, je veux aller à Poudlard! »

Surpris, je me retournais pas voir d'où venait cette demande. J'aperçus alors la famille Weasley. Quel idiot! J'avais oublié que la première fois, je leur avais demandé le chemin pour venir ici. Bha... Ce n'est pas bien grave non plus. Normalement, Ron devrait venir dans le même compartiment que moi, donc...

C'est sur ces pensées que je me dirigeais à l'intérieur du train pour trouver un compartiment vide. Je finissais par en trouver un assez simplement, et je hissais ma valise à l'endroit adéquat pour terminer en m'asseyant sur la banquette, regardant par la fenêtre les familles radieuses se dire au revoir. Je me mis à songer aux différences qu'un monde sans Voldemort aurait avec celui que j'ai connu. Il y en aurait surement beaucoup. Je vais adorer cette année, je le sens.

« Hum... Excuse-moi... Je peux venir ici ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins. »

Je me retournais, m'attendant à apercevoir Ron pour finalement tomber sur un visage rond d'un garçon que je savais naïf et craintif. Neville Londubat se trouvait face à moi.

« Bien sûr, dis-je, assied-toi donc! »

« Merci... »

Je l'aidais à ranger sa valise, ce qui ne fut pas mince à faire, puis j'engageais la conversation, me rappelant que je ne suis pas censé le connaître.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter. Et toi, je peux savoir ton nom ? »

L'air incrédule qu'il afficha alors me rappelait que même si Voldemort était mort, désormais, l'attaque qu'il avait effectué à Godric's Hollow avait tout de même eut lieu. Je passait ma main sur mon front négligemment par atteindre la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Je baissais ma main en attendant qu'il réagisse.

« Neville... Neville Londubat. Alors comme ça tu es Harry Potter, dit-il avec admiration. Incroyable. »

« Tu sais... Y'a pas grand chose d'admirable chez moi. »

« Tu plaisantes! S'exclama-t-il. Tu as échappé à Voldemort! Si ça, ce n'est pas admirable, rien ne l'est! »

Je venais d'avoir en face de moi une des fameuses surprises dont je m'attendais. Neville avait appelé le Lord Noir par son nom sans même montrer la plus minuscule peur. Au moins, je pense que je n'aurais pas à me soucier de l'appeler « Tu-sais-qui » ou « Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ». Et tant mieux, parce que cette dernière appellation avait le don de m'énerver par sa longueur.

Je décidais de jouer le mensonge... D'une certaine manière.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. »

« On ne sait pas qui l'as tué. Gilderoy Lockhart cependant, affirme que c'est lui qui l'a fait. »

« Ce guignol?! M'exclamais-je. Mais le monde ne tourne pas rond si il le croit. »

« Tiens, toi aussi tu ne crois pas ce qui est dit dans ses livres ? Me demanda-t-il. Ma grand-mère dit que c'est un des plus grand charlatan que la Terre est connu.

« Tout à fait d'accord avec ta grand-mère. »

Nous rimes à cette remarque et continuâmes de discuter jusqu'à l'arrivée d'une autre personne qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

« Excusez-moi, mais je peux m'installer ici ? Personne ne veut de moi dans les autres compartiments. »

Neville et moi nous retournâmes pour apercevoir une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés, aux yeux noisettes et qui portait déjà son uniforme du collège. Hermione Granger nous faisait face.

« Oui, bien sûr! M'exclamais-je. Tu es la bienvenue »

Elle soupira de contentement et ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour pouvoir passer ses affaires que nous nous empressâmes de ranger.

« On fait les présentations ? Demanda-t-elle. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

« Moi, c'est Neville Londubat. »

« Et moi Harry. Harry Potter. »

Hermione eut alors une réaction que je ne l'avais jamais vu avoir. Elle resta bouche-bée. Puis se ressaisis pour m'assaillir de questions.

« Tu es Harry Potter ?! Commença-t-elle. Je lu énormément de livres qui parlent de toi! C'est vrai que tu as survécu à une attaque de Voldemort ? Comment as-tu fait ? Tu es en quelle année ? Est-ce que... »

« Eh, oh! M'exclamais-je avant d'éclater de rire. Du calme sur les questions! Bon... Oui, j'ai survécu à une attaque de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai fait, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Et je rentre en première année. »

C'est ce moment que choisit le crapaud de Neville pour sortir de sa cachette, à savoir la pile d'affaire du jeune homme, et s'enfuir par la porte restée grande ouverte.

« Oh non, Trevor! Couina Neville. Reviens, s'il-te-plaît! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Dis-je tranquillement. Je le fais revenir. _Accio Trevor_! »

J'avais oublié que j'étais un élève qui devrait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard cette année et j'avais prononcé la formule sans réfléchir. Le crapaud reviens donc en volant dans le compartiment et se dirigea vers moi. Je le rattrapais doucement pour le redonner à Neville.

« Comment as-tu fait ça ?! Me demanda Hermione à la limite de l'hystérie. Je croyais que tu faisais ta rentrée à Poudlard, toi aussi! »

« J'ai... Je... Balbutiais-je. J'ai lu dans un livre comment il fallait faire et je me suis entrainé, c'est tout. »

« Tu l'as lu dans quel livre ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans ceux qu'on nous a demandé pour l'année scolaire! »

« C'est normal, dis-je en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'est parce que il n'était pas sur a liste. J'ai voulu m'avancer par rapport aux autres années. Le livre, c'est le « Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 4 ». »

« Ah... »

Elle semblait satisfaite de cette réponse. Tant mieux, je ne désirais vraiment pas qu'elle ait des soupçons dès le début de l'année. A 11ans, elle était déjà d'une capacité impressionnante d'analyse... L'épisode de la pierre philosophale l'avait bien montré.

Cependant, je ne pensais pas beaucoup à ça. Le fait est que je n'avais pas vu Ron dans le train et que c'était surement une personne à voir. Du moins, il me semblait.

Mais je n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus car la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment pour laisser place à un garçon blond entouré de ses deux gorilles. Malfoy, Crabe et Goyle. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

« Alors c'est vrai ? On m'a dit que Harry Potter se trouvait dans ce compartiment, dit-il en me regardant. C'est toi ? »

« Et si c'est le cas, en quoi ça t'intéresse ? Répliquais-je aussitôt. Et puis, tu es qui ? »

Je commençais à me faire à l'idée que je devais jouer la comédie.

« Malfoy. Drago Malfoy. Dis, tu n'es pas obligé de trainer avec des personnes comme eux, dit-il en montrant d'un simple mouvement de tête Hermione et Neville. Si tu veux être reconnu à ta juste valeur, tu peux venir avec nous. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'aurais sûrement une très bonne réputation. Contrairement à toi, j'en suis certain. »

Les deux gorilles serrèrent les poings et commencèrent à s'agiter. Sûrement dans le but de m'intimider. Mais bon, inutile de préciser que c'était largement raté. Je me levais donc, pris la poignée de la porte et la referma violemment en prononçant quelques mots.

« Sur ce, Malfoy, au revoir. »

Les trois se retrouvèrent alors devant une porte fermée. Harry, mécontent, retourna s'assoir à sa place et se remit regarder par la fenêtre le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir.

« Vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorciers, tout les deux, dit Hermione au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant. On ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Les deux jeunes hommes obéirent puis attendirent avec Hermione le moment où le train s'arrêterait.

* * *

Je rappelle que vous pouvez toujours me demander les couples que vous désirez voir dans cette fanfic par le biais des reviews!  
Je ne demande que ça! Ainsi qu'avoir votre avis!


	3. La répartition

Yep, yep, les gens! Le chapitre 3 est déjà là!  
Donc, comme vous pouvez le voir, pour le moment, les chapitres se suivent très vite, à valeur de 1 par jour. Ce rythme continuera surement pendant deux semaines ou ralentira légèrement, mais après, le lycée me demandera de revenir le voir parce que je lui manque, donc il n'y aura surement plus qu'un chapitre par semaine. Et personellement, je pense que c'est mieux.

Ensuite, les reviews... Et bien, pour les réponses, c'est toujours bha.... Dans les reviews, justement. Héhé.

Et on y va pour ce nouveau chapitre où je vous réserve de petites surprises.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : la répartition**

« Les premières années, par ici s'il-vous-plaît! Ça va Harry ? »

Je souris en me rappelant de ma première année ici... Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école avait prononcé les mêmes mots au gamin impressionné que j'étais. Hermione, Neville et moi nous décidâmes de trouver une barque pour se diriger vers l'école. Et ce fut à ce moment là que je ressentis une brusque bouffée de chaleur en apercevant la tignasse rousse de Ronald Weasley, seul dans une barque.

« Excuse-nous ? Commençais-je. On peut se mettre ici ? »

« Harry Potter, c'est ça ? Dit Ron avec froideur »

« Je... Oui. Répondis-je, étonné par son ton. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je vais accepter ? »

« Et pourquoi n'accepterais-tu pas ? Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. De toute façon les autres barques sont déjà remplies, tu n'as pas le choix. »

Elle grimpa donc à l'intérieur, rapidement suivie par Neville et moi-même. Un silence pesant s'installa tout le long du chemin, me mettant très mal à l'aise, surtout entouré par mes deux « anciens » meilleurs amis... Mais je me décidais à ne pas parler, quelque chose me disait que si j'ouvrais la bouche, je la refermerais aussitôt.

A la fin du chemin, je me levais rapidement, complètement trempé et frigorifié par le voyage, très vite suivi par Neville et Hermione. Hagrid attendit que tout le monde soit levé pour frapper à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant place au regard sévère du professeur McGonagall.

« Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid »

« Merci, Hagrid, dit la sorcière, je m'en occupe »

Elle prit la place du garde-chasse devant tous les élèves et traversa le hall à grands pas, nous forçant à courir pour la suivre. Revoir le château me faisait hautement plaisir, et je m'amusais à observer le moindre détail. Le professeur s'arrêta alors dans une petite salle, ce qui fit arrêter tous les élèves à sa suite.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, commença-t-elle. Le banquet de début d'année... »

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'elle disais, sachant pertinemment que le but de ce discours était d'expliquer les fonctions des maisons de Poudlard. Pour y avoir passé plusieurs années, franchement, je ne voyais pas en quoi cela pouvais m'intéresser. J'entrepris donc d'examiner l'attitude de chaque élève, me rendant compte que je n'en connaissais que très peu.

« Je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, finit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence. »

Elle quitta rapidement la salle, laissant les élèves livrés à eux-même. J'écoutais les bribes de conversations qui commençaient, mais celle de Ron m'intéressa au plus haut point.

« Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, disait-il à un élève, mais je crois que c'était pour rire... »

Je ne cachais même pas mon sourire, sachant pertinemment que ce serait parfaitement indolore de passer dans une maison... Hermione s'infiltra dans la conversation, affirmant qu'elle avait appris tous les sorts nécessaire pendant l'année et qu'elle aimerais savoir celui qu'il faudrait lancer. A côté d'elle, Neville semblait tétanisé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui soufflais-je, ils ne mettraient pas au défi des élèves qui n'ont même pas encore commencé les cours. »

Il m'adressa un timide sourire et se retourna, buvant les paroles d'Hermione au sujet des sortilèges qu'elle connaissait. Soudain, des cris se firent entendre derrière moi, et je me retournais pour voir la cause de cette agitation. Cette même cause semblait être les fantômes qui venaient d'apparaître.

« Oublions et pardonnons, disait le Moine Gras. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance. »

« Mon cher Frère, répondit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là ?

Les fantômes s'étaient alors tournés dans notre direction.

« Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, dit le Moine Gras dns un sourire. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine ?

Je fut un des rares à répondre par la positive, et sûrement le seul à ne pas rester bouche-bée devant ces apparitions.

« J'espère vous voir à Pouffsouffle, dit-il. C'était ma maison, dans le temps. »

« Allons-y, maintenant, annonça la voix du professeur McGonagall. La cérémonie va commencer. »

Les fantômes quittèrent alors la salle, laissant les élèves devant le professeur. Nous nous mîmes en rang et la suivîmes jusqu'à la grande salle, où Hermione révéla à nouveau les informations qu'elle possédait sur l'école en expliquant le fonctionnement du plafond magique.

Minerva McGonagall plaça alors un tabouret devant nous et plaça dessus le Choixpeau Magique qui entama sa chanson annuelle, que je n'écoutais pas. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Il ferait le même discours que McGonagall, alors...

Celle-ci se mit à énoncer des noms, dont les propriétaires se dirigeaient droit vers le fameux tabouret pour enfiler le Choixpeau. Je ne leva la tête qu'au nom d'Hermione, envoyée à nouveau à Griffondor, de même pour Neville. Vient ensuite le tour de Malfoy, à nouveau envoyé à Serpentard, puis au bout d'un très long moment, du moins, à mes yeux, mon nom four prononcé.

J'avançais donc sans inquiétude vers le chapeau rapiécé, ignorant les murmures admiratifs qui s'étaient déclenchés à l'annonce de mon nom, pour le positionner sur ma tête et entendre sa voix dans cette-même boite crânienne.

« Oh!! Encore un voyageur temporel... Dumbledore m'a parlé de toi, et m'a conseillé une certaine maison à te confier... Je vois que tu as été à Griffondor, hm ? Une grande envie de faire ses preuves, une certaine connaissance forcément supérieure à celle des autres... N'y pense pas, je sais déjà que Serpentard n'est pas la maison que tu désire... Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec le directeur, comme maison, il te faut... SERDAIGLE! »

A ce moment précis, j'ai cru à une très mauvaise blague, mais je finis par me résigner (le regard de McGonagall y aidant) à m'assoir à la table associée à ma nouvelle maison. Ébahis, je ne remarquais que c'était le tour de Ron que lorsque celui-ci s'avança vers le tabouret. Le chapeau ne m'y pas longtemps à prendre une décision encore plus surprenante à mes yeux que celle de ma propre répartition. Et lorsque le mot « Serpentard » se répercuta dans les murs de la grande salle, cette fois-ci, aucune acclamation ne suivit.

Je lançais alors un regard furtif vers les frères Weasley, tous assis à la table des Griffons, pour m'apercevoir qu'ils semblaient aussi ébahis que moi, même les professeur avait ouvert les yeux aussi grand que si ils voulaient les faire sortir de leurs orbites. Ron se leva et se déplaça vers la table des Serpents assez rapidement. Je me rendis alors compte que je risquait de perdre mon meilleur ami à cause d'un simple voyage temporel.

Finalement, je détournais les yeux de la silhouette de celui qui fut mon meilleur ami. Je me rendais compte que ce maudit chapeau venait de briser une des rares que j'aimais de ma vie antérieur.

Je ne prêta même pas attention au personne de ma maison qui tentaient d'engager la conversation avec moi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était arriver rapidement au dortoir et oublier tout ce qui venait arriver. Encore une fois mes prières ne furent pas entendues et, au moment de partir avec les autres premières années vers la salle commune de Serdaigle, mon regard croisa celui d'Hermione. Étrangement triste et mélancolique. Du jamais vu chez elle.

* * *

Oui, je sais... Le chapitre est plus court que le premier. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à mettre.  
J'avais envisagé de mettre la chanson du choixpeau, mais je pense qu'elle vous aurait plus soulé qu'autre chose, non ?

Alors, cette fameuse surprise ? ^^  
Donc, on me l'a demandé dans les reviews, et je le dit haut et fort : il n'y aura pas d'ennemis réel dans cette fanfic, mais l'action se corsera assez souvent, surtout à cause de Ron. Je n'en dit pas plus non plus, je vous gâcherais le plaisir. Héhé

Bon au niveau des couples qu'on me propose, je retrouve souvent le Harry/Hermione. Mais j'avoue y avoir repensé depuis et il est vrai que j'hésite entre celui-là et un autre, beaucoup moins courant : le Harry/Luna (avec du Neville/Hermione derrière). Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous-plaît.


	4. Poudlard

Yep, les gens! Voici enfin l'heure du tant attendu chapitre 3!

Oui, comme vous avez pu le constater j'ai ralenti l'allure. Et j'en suis très heureux, parce que franchement, je ne pouvais pas passer tout mon temps sur cette fanfic! (Le premier qui dit le contraire verra sa vie devenir un enfer... Oh, en plus je suis poète!) Et puis, je suis pas spécialement lent non plus. Faut juste que je ne change pas trop de temps d'écriture.

Bon, maintenant, parlons des couples. Oui, encore! Mais pour la dernière fois! Si, si, je vous assure, j'ai enfin fait mon choix!  
Et ce choix est... Surprise. Héhé. Vous le découvrirez dans plusieurs chapitres , je suis sadique, mais bon, les couples ne sont pas tout non plus, dans une histoire! Non mais! Et puis, Harry est encore en première année...

Bon, c'est parti!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Poudlard

Ça fait maintenant plusieurs jours que je suis de retour à l'école de sorcellerie. Et franchement, je ne m'y suis sûrement jamais autant amusé! Seulement, je suis déçu. J'étais persuadé de pouvoir tenir concurrence à Hermione, de par le fait que moi, j'avais déjà fini mes études, mais malheureusement, elle semblait avoir dévoré des milliers de livre cet été, car elle me surpassait rien que pour des sortilèges aussi simples que le _Windgardium Leviosa_. Décidément, il faudrait que je passe un peu de temps à la bibliothèque.

Mais Hermione mis à part, je suis devenu encore plus populaire dans l'école, grâce à mes capacités des sorcelleries supérieures à la moyenne. Et cette fois, au moins, on ne parle pas de « l'amour ». Non, non! On parle juste du fait que j'ai relevé une demande de duel de la part de Malfoy et Ron et que j'ai largement été au dessus du lot. Par contre, j'ai encore des frissons en pensant au fait que ces deux-là se côtoient. Mais bon, je m'y suis fait.

J'ai largement remarqué de le comportement du Ron que je connaissais et celui de « Weasley » étaient largement différent. Celui que je suis forcé de côtoyer en cours de défense contre les forces du mal était suffisant, fier, arrogant... En bref, un deuxième Malfoy. Et j'étais dégouté de voir comment je m'y suis habitué rapidement. C'était comme si il avait toujours été mon ennemis.

A côté de ça, je passais beaucoup de temps avec Hermione et Neville, surtout à la bibliothèque, merci à la jeune fille... Mais une chose à nouveau était différente chez elle : elle semblait s'ennuyer désespérément. Lorsqu'elle prenait un livre elle tournait négligemment les pages, comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas, à mon grand étonnement. Mais une chose est sûr, c'est que tous les trois étions parmi les plus bons élèves de première année. Entre mes capacités avec surtout développées en sortilèges et DCFM, Neville et la botanique et Hermione avec tout le reste, nous nous entraidions (surtout ces deux-là, puisque eux ont la chance d'êtres dans la même maison) et de ce fait, Neville était nettement plus confiant que lorsque je l'avais connu. Ainsi, c'est avec un sourire accroché au visage qu'il s'était rendu avec une Hermione dépitée à son premier cours de vol, qui s'était apparemment déroulé sans problème, contrairement à la dernière fois.

Le mien serait le lendemain, en commun avec les Pouffsoufle, et je l'attendais avec impatience. Remonter enfin sur un balais serait extrêmement plaisant, bien qu'aucun n'aurait les capacités de mon Eclair de Feu.

« Harry? M'appela une petite voix, derrière moi »

Je me retournais pour tomber sur Padma Patil. Je n'avais jamais fais attention à elle pour le moment, ni même avant, sauf lorsqu'elle était allé au bal avec Ron. Songeant que puisqu'elle était jumelle avec Parvati elle devait sûrement aussi lui ressembler au niveau du caractère, je répondis.

« Oui ? Un problème ? »

« Tu promets de ne pas te moquer, hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non, répondis-je avec curiosité »

« Je... J'ai du mal à répondre aux énigmes pour aller dans la salle commune. Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider, ce soir ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un sourire s'afficher sur mon visage. J'allais répondre quand Padma prit la parole.

« Tu vois, tu te moques! »

« Je... Hein? Bien sûr que non! Ça m'amuse, c'est tout! »

« Ouais, mais c'est pareil. Affirma-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse. »

J'éclatai de rire en regardant son visage, puis décida d'enfin répondre à sa première question.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'auras qu'à m'attendre sur le chemin, et je ferais au mieux. Mais tu sais, il faudra bien que tu le fasses toi-même un de ces quatre! »

Pour toute réponse, elle me tira la langue et fit demi-tour, en direction de la salle commune tandis que je me dirigeais vers la grande salle pour le diner. Je fus un des derniers à arriver, et les discutions étaient déjà toutes lancées à la table des Serdaigles. Pour les premières années, le sujet principal fut bien entendu le premier cours de vol, et chacun tentait de se faire remarquer en inventant des histoires toutes plus farfelues les unes des autres.

« A mon premier cours de vol, j'étais déjà tellement doué que j'étais capable de faire les figures des plus grands matchs de Quidditch! Disais un seconde année. »

« Et moi, racontait une fille à laquelle je n'avais jamais prêté attention, mes parents m'ont laissé leurs vieux balais pour m'entrainer! Et du coup, j'ai réussi à battre un hélicoptère à la course! »

« Un quoi ? Répondit le premier »

« C'est moldu... »

Je n'écoutais déjà plus leur baratin, me levant tranquillement pour rejoindre Hermione et Neville à la table des Griffondors, qui avaient pris l'habitude de me voir m'installer tranquillement à leur table.

« C'est fou ce que les gens sont capables d'inventer pour se rendre intéressants, dis-je »

« C'est-à-dire ? Me demanda Neville »

« Non, c'est tellement aberrant que je n'ai pas envie de vous infliger ça. »

« Dis surtout que tu ne t'en souviens pas! Plaisanta Hermione »

« Quand bien même ça serait le cas, je peux vous assurer que vous pouvez en être heureux. »

Nous rîmes un court instant, puis Neville repris la parole.

« Mais au sujet de quoi se donnent-ils tant d'importance ? »

« Ah... C'est vrai que VOUS, vous avez déjà eu votre premier cours de vol. »

« Je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière, si tu veux savoir, me dit Hermione »

Neville éclata de rire et commença à réciter toutes les choses arrivées à la jeune fille en juste une heure tandis que celle-ci rougissait tout en lui demandant de plus en plus fort de se taire. Il ne s'exécuta que lorsque Hermione se mit à crier et que des têtes se tournèrent dans notre direction. Tout deux se levèrent, me forçant à les suivre, pour finalement se séparer au moment où nos chemins nous faisaient nous séparer.

« Bonne chance pour demain! C'est impossible à manier, ces trucs! Me dit Neville »

« Bonne chance, Harry, me dit Hermione. Bien que je suis certaine que tu n'en as pas besoin. »

Elle me sourit pour disparaître avec Neville. Je pris alors la direction de la salle commune, surement encore vide à cette heure. Mais je m'arrêta lorsque je vit une silhouette allant dans ma direction. A nouveau, Padma venait à ma rencontre.

« Hum... Commença-t-elle. Harry... »

« Hein ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, l'énigme. »

« Oui... Me répondit-elle timidement. Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec ça. »

« Mais non, affirmais-je. Et puis, ne suis-je pas un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard ? »

Je me mis à rire, rapidement suivi par Padma. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle commune ensemble. Arrivés devant le heurtoir de la tour, j'attendis que celui-ci pose son énigme.

« Si le monde représente le tout, par quoi est représenté le rien ? »

Je réfléchis un court instant, lançant un rapide regard à Padma qui me fis à nouveau éclater de rire par son air de franche incrédulité. Lorsqu'elle m'interrogea du regard, je ne fis qu'un simple signe des épaules puis je me retournais vers le heurtoir.

« Je dirais que le rien serait représenté par l'espace. »

« Bonne réponse. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la salle tant attendue.

« Comment t'as fait ? Me demanda Padma »

« Quoi ? Mais c'était super simple! Mais que fais-tu à Serdaigle ? Ajoutais-je avec un sourire narquois. »

La jeune fille tiqua et se dirigea vers le dortoir des filles. Je pris la direction opposée pour m'affaler dans mon lit et penser à la journée qui m'attendais, le lendemain.

* * *

Héhé, et voilà!

Enfin le chapitre 4! Le prochain chapitre sera le fameux cours de vol!  
Bon, maintenant, je vous en supplie, mettez-moi des reviews, avant que je ralentisse ENCORE l'allure... Sinon, vous n'aurez la suite que dans 10 jours alors que je sais que je suis capable de l'écrire en un voire deux...


	5. Miroir et balais

Yep, les gens! Enfin le chapitre 4!  
Bon, j'ai enfin écrit légèrement plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que ça se verra.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Miroir et balais**_

Je me levais ce matin là d'excellente humeur. Dans quelques heures, après le cours mortel du professeur Binns et celui hautement amusant de Rogue, je chevaucherais à nouveau un balais volant. Je quittais donc la tour de Serdaigle avec un sourire accroché à mon visage à l'idée de me retrouver à nouveau dans les airs pour me diriger vers la grande salle. Peu d'élèves étaient déjà levés et trouver une place fut chose aisée. J'avais pris le réflexe de me lever tôt, voulant par dessus tout éviter les regards curieux dont je n'avais plus l'habitude.

Je pris donc mon petit-déjeuner seul, tranquillement. Du moins, pendant cinq minutes. Moment où Weasley et Malfoy décidèrent de se retrouver dans la même pièce que moi. Et bien sûr, en arrivant, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tyranniser un pauvre Pouffsoufle qui n'avait rien demandé. Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, sauf pour Ron.

J'achevais donc au plus vite mon bol et me levais précipitamment de table, ne voulant pas que ces deux-là me gâchent le plaisir que j'éprouvais pour le moment. J'évitais en chemin de me cogner contre des élèves et finit par me décider de lire un peu à la bibliothèque. Mais bien sûr, pas des livres normaux, non...

« Bonjour Mme Pince »

Celle-ci me regarda un court instant puis replongea das son travail, sûrement fort intéressant. Profitant du fait qu'elle ne me regardait plus, je me glissai doucement dans la réserve où je feuilletai des livres bien mieux que les autres de la bibliothèque. Encore une nouvelle habitude que j'avais prise depuis le début de l'année, comme quoi, ne pas respecter le règlement pour simplement se faire de petits plaisirs personnels était plaisant. Forcément. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas finir par aider Fred et Georges dans leurs activités quand un bruit de l'autre côté de l'étagère me fit sursauter. Apparemment, je n'étais pas le seul élève ici. Mais je préférais prendre la fuite avant d'être retrouvé par Mme Pince.

Je m'enfuis donc dans les méandres du labyrinthe qu'était cette foutue réserve pour finir par m'enfermer dans une pièce que je connaissait bien, étant donné qu'elle avait accueillit le Miroir du Rised, avant. Je me retournais, curieux de savoir si il était à nouveau là cette année pour finir en face de Neville et Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que ? » Furent les mots qui sortirent instantanément des nos trois bouches.

« Pourquoi vous êtes ici, tous les deux ? » Demandais-je.

« Et toi, alors ? » Répliqua Hermione.

« Et bien, je lis quelque chose de nettement plus intéressant qu'un simple bouquin, répondis-je avec un sourire amusé. Mais vous ne m'avez pas répondu. »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Harry. » Me répondit-elle froidement.

« Très bien, très bien. Mais bon, si vous cherchiez quelque chose de particulier, vous pourriez me le demander, j'ai passé énormément de temps dans la réserve, dernièrement. »

« Hermione... On pourrait peut-être... » Commença Neville.

« Non! Non, non et non! Ça ne le concerne pas! »

« Ça fait plaisir de voir à quel point vous me faites confiance. » Dis-je.

Je tournais la tête vers la gauche, où se trouvait le reste de la salle pour l'apercevoir. Il était là, le fameux miroir, juste en face de moi, à quelques pas. Je m'approchais lentement pour me retrouver juste en face, rêvant de ce qu'il pourrait me montrer. Et je détoura la tête instantanément, ne voulant pas voir ce qui alait suivre. Voir Ginny à mes côtés était insupportable, tandis que je savais éperdument que je n'étais plus dans l'époque où elle vivait. En ce moment, elle était au Terrier, avec les parents Weasley et était bien plus jeune que ce que je pouvais voir de ce fichu miroir. **(1)**

« Harry ? Me demanda Hermione en me regardant. Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Répondis-je rapidement.

« Bon. On devrait peut-être sortir avant d'arriver en retard en cours. »

C'était tout elle. On était, il y a quelques secondes encore, bloqués dans cette salle pour éviter de se faire attraper par la bibliothécaire et elle s'inquiétait d'arriver en retard en cours. Cependant, je répondis positivement, ainsi que Neville et nous sortîmes discrètement de la réserve, remarquant au passage que Mme Pince n'était pas à son bureau; elle devait surement encore nous chercher. Nous nous dirigeâmes chacun vers nos cours respectifs, eux en Métamorphose et moi en Histoire de la Magie. Un cours si intéressant, que tout Serdaigle fus-je, je m'endormis rapidement.

Le cours de potion passa rapidement, quelques explosions par quelques Pouffsoufles négligents, et quelques remarques de Rogue sur tel ou tel élève (sauf moi, merci à mes connaissances que je n'avais pas avant) et plusieurs points en moins pour chaque maison. En gros, un cours normal, qui ne m'intéressa pas le moins du monde.

En sortant, le bruit causé par les discutions s'amplifièrent d'un seul coup, tellement que je dus me boucher les oreilles quelques secondes avant d'obtenir un mal de tête injuste. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la cour où Mme Bibine nous attendais déjà.

« Allez, allez, les premières années! Dépêchez-vous! Placez-vous chacun à gauche d'un balais! »

Nous nous exécutâmes. Après m'être placé à côté du balais le plus éloigné, je regardais qui était les personnes les plus proches de moi. Padma était devant moi et me regardait avec un sourire, à ma droite se trouvait Terry Boot et en face de lui Susan Bones. Même si je ne les connaissais surtout que de vue, j'étais heureux de voir qu'au moins je pouvais mettre un nom sur leurs visages.

« Tendez la main droite au dessus du balais, ordonna le professeur, et dites : « Debout! » »

Nous prononcions le fameux mot et je ne fut pas du tout surpris, cette fois-ci, lorsque le balais me saute dans la main. Je regardais les autres élèves s'exécuter et je dus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant le balais de Terry lui donner de grands coups sur la tête ou celui d'un autre élève que je ne connaissais pas lui faire simplement un croche-pied.

Lorsque tout le monde réussit enfin à faire venir le balais dans sa main, Mme Bibine commença à expliquer comment se propulser dans les airs. Je n'écoutais pas du tout, sachant pertinemment comment faire. J'enfourchais mon balais et attendis le coup de sifflet qui ne tarda pas. Je frappai alors violemment le sol et sentit enfin les sensations de vol sur un balais. Je les attendais tellement. Je montai bien plus que les autres, n'écoutant pas du tout le professeur me crier de redescendre et je fis le tour des autres élèves à toute vitesse, le vent fouettant mon visage.  
Lorsque je surpris, enfin, le regard perçant de Mme Bibine, j'étais déjà à une dizaine de mètres. Espérant une faveur comme lors de ma véritable première année, je redescendit en piqué, droit sur le professeur qui ouvrit alors tellement les yeux que j'étais persuadé qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Je m'arrêtais alors d'un coup à ne trentaine de centimètres du sol, juste devant elle.

« Mr Potter! Couina une toute petite voix au loin »

Le professeur Flitwick se dirigeais dans cette direction, dans MA direction. Mais sa petite taille ne le faisait pas se déplacer rapidement. Aussi décidais-je d'utiliser ce balais pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Professeur, vous m'avez appelé ? » Demandais-je.

« Est-ce bien vous que je viens de voir voler à une telle allure autour des autres élèves? »

« Je... Oui, professeur. » Répondis-je songeant au fait qu'il était possible que je fasse juste perdre des points à ma maison.

« Avez-vous entendu parler du Quidditch, Mr Potter ? »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine à ces mots. J'étais certain, cette fois-ci d'entrer dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Cependant, je décidai de jouer la comédie, sait-on jamais.

« Oui, professeur, mais pourquoi... »

« Fantastique, Mr Potter! Retrouvez-moi ce soir dans mon bureau, juste après les cours, d'accord? »

« Je... Oui, professeur. »

Tout à coup, un doute m'envahis. Il était possible qu'il ne me convoque que pour me donner une retenue. Je retournais donc songeur au cours que je venais de quitter, ne répondant pas au questions que la plupart des élèves me posèrent alors. Cependant, lorsque Padma me demanda si j'avais fait perdre des points à Serdaigle, je lui répondit, un peu froidement.

« Non, je n'ai rien fait que porte atteinte à Serdaigle. J'ai juste voulu voler un peu plus que ce qu'on me demandait. Et non, je n'ai pas fait perdre de points à notre maison, Padma. Je suis simplement convoqué dans le bureau de Flitwick à la fin des cours! »

Me rendant compte du ton de mes paroles, je m'approcha un peu plus et murmura un « Je suis désolé ». Elle dût me pardonner car quand je retournais à ma place, elle me regardait à nouveau avec un sourire. Sourire auquel je ne pouvais que répondre.

* * *

_**Notes**_

**(1)** Je sais, j'ai dit que Harry ne finirait pas avec Ginny. Et je dis vrai. Mais le Harry actuel en est toujours entiché de , forcément! La suite le fera changer, ne vous inquiétez pas.

* * *

Oui, dès fois, il y aura quelques notes, comme la seule qu'il y a ici. Mais il fallait bien que je le dise, sinon, je sais pertinemment que les reviews seraient d'un coup moins positives. Et ce n'est pas du tout ce que je souhaite. Franchement, vous en doutiez ?

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu! ^^


	6. Querelle et Quidditch

Yep, les gens! Je suis en retaaaard...  
Je sais, je sais. Je vais vous sortir l'excuse du lycée qui m'obnubile, et qui occupe tout mon temps, et vous n'allez pas le croire ou vous allez simplement vous en moquer comme de votre premier... Repas ? Ouais, c'est bien ça.

Bon, en tout cas, voici enfin la suite, j'espère au moins qu'elle vous plaira.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Querelle et Quidditch**_

« Attrapeur ?! »

Je ressortais du bureau de mon directeur de maison où j'avais fait face à une entrevue avec Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Ce que j'avais espéré s'était produit, et au bout de la discutions, je ressortait avec un rendez-vous le lendemain soir sur le terrain pour que le capitaine puisse voir de quoi j'étais capable.

En retournant dans la salle commune, Padma m'avait accosté et avant même de me poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, je lui avait simplement dit que j'étais engagé dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Après son exclamation, elle me harcela de questions en tout genre pour obtenir le plus de détails possibles, ce que je fus obligé de lui donner pour être enfin tranquille le restant de la soirée.

Le soir venu, je sortis de la salle commune pour retourner dans la bibliothèque, direction la réserve. Seulement, sans ma cape d'invisibilité, le tout était un peu difficile à faire. Mais dix minutes après être entré dans l'antre de la lecture, je me retrouvais à nouveau devant les fameux livres aux reliures sombres et inquiétantes. Certains m'avaient l'air très intéressants, mais je ne pouvais décemment pas les lire ici sans prendre de gros risque. Je réduisis donc à l'aide de la magie les ouvrages « La Magie Noire : La Sorcellerie Négligée », « Force Pure : Devenir Une Légende Chez Les Sorciers » et « Dictionnaire Des Sorts Les Plus Utiles » car oui, je m'intéressais à la magie noire.

Si le Dumbledore et mes amis de mon époque l'apprenaient, ils n'en seraient sûrement pas fiers, mais le fait est que les « gênes Serdaigle » agissaient déjà sur moi et je voulais vraiment connaître un maximum sur la magie.

Ainsi, le lendemain, je me réveillais avec de très gros cernes sous les yeux, ayant lu pratiquement toute la nuit le fameux dictionnaire. Je n'étais arrivé qu'à la fin de la lettre A, tellement chaque sort était détaillé (j'avais par exemple lu que l'on pouvait améliorer la capacité du sort Accio pour qu'il puisse faire venir des humains jusqu'à nous). Et même si la douche que j'ai prise m'avait un peu plus réveillé, le petit-déjeuné dans la grande salle me fatigua encore plus, surtout lorsqu'en sortant je tombai sur Hermione et Neville aux prises avec Ron et Malfoy.

« Et alors tu feras quoi ? Tu vas me lancer tes livres à la tête, Miss-Je-Sais-tout ? » Lançais Ron à Hermione.

« Pour une fois, tu n'as pas vraiment tord, la fouine. » Répondit tout de suite Neville « Hermione, on le fait ? »

Le regard de la jeune sorcière prouvait bien que l'idée ne lui était pas plaisante, mais qu'elle pourrait bien jeter autre chose qu'un livre. Aussi je me décidais à agir avant qu'une bêtise ne soit faite. Je me cachai donc derrière une porte d'une salle, vide, laissant juste assez d'espace pour laisser passer ma baguette.

« _Spero Patronum_! » M'écriais-je doucement.

Un cerf argenté se matérialisa dans le couloir et flanqua au deux Serpentard une frousse impressionnante lorsqu'il leur fonça dessus. Ils n'avaient sûrement jamais aperçu un patronus avant, et c'était bien ce que j'espérais. Aussi, un large sourire m'éclaira le visage lorsque les serpents se mirent à courir à l'autre bout du couloir alors que je faisais disparaître le cerf.

« Très joli, Harry! » Lança Hermione en se retournant, puis en me cherchant dans toutes les directions.

Je sortais alors de ma cachette, révélant ainsi ma je fus arrivé près d'eux, Neville fit preuve d'une capacité étonnante à poser des questions.

« La vache, Harry! C'était quoi ce truc ? Tu peux m'apprendre à faire pareil ? Ça t'as pris du temps pour être capable de faire ça ? C'est difficile à faire ? Tu crois que... »

« Oh, Hé! Stop! » L'interrompes-je. « Bon... Attends un peu que je me souvienne de toutes les questions... Alors... Ce « truc » est un patronus, à la base, ça sert à repousser des détraqueurs. Oui, si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à faire la même chose. Euh... »

Tout à coup je me mis à réfléchir à une vitesse ahurissante. Je n'étais pas censé être capable de faire un patronus à ce stade de ma scolarité et maintenant, je devais trouver une excuse pour dire pourquoi j'y arrivais.

« Je n'y arrivais pas jusqu'à il y a deux-trois jours. Je m'entraine depuis notre arrivée au château, après avoir trouvé des informations sur ce sort à la bibliothèque. Et donc, théoriquement, c'est difficile à faire si tu as un certain... Passé. »

Les étoiles dans les yeux de Neville me firent bien comprendre qu'il avait marché. Cependant, lorsque je tournai la tête vers Hermione, celle-ci avait l'air sceptique et elle me le fit bien comprendre avec la question qui risquait de me percer à jour.

« Et tu as trouvé ces informations dans quel livre, au juste ? »

« Je... Euh... Je ne me rappelle plus, attends, je cherche... »

Il fallait absolument que je trouve le titre d'un livre. Qu'importe lequel. Mais un qui parlerait du patronus. Plusieurs secondes passèrent puis une idée me vient en tête. Tout deux m'avaient vu dans la Réserve, je pouvais donc me servir du titre d'un livre que j'y avais « emprunté »

« Le « Dictionnaire Des Sorts Les Plus Utiles ». Je l'ai pris lorsque vous m'avez vu à la réserve. »

Je baissait la tête, prenant l'air de quelqu'un ayant été pris la main dans le sac. Cependant, Hermione était bien trop intelligente.

« Harry... On t'a vu hier à la réserve. Et pourtant tu affirmes que tu t'entraines au moins depuis plus de trois jours. Donc ? »

Là, j'étais vraiment pris la main dans le sac. Mais ces deux-là n'avaient pas à savoir quoi que ce soit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'apitoyer sur mon sort, car je sais qu'ils le feraient. Ainsi, je répondis, plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Tout cela ne vous concerne pas. Allez simplement vous faire voir. La prochaine fois, je vous laisserai avec Weasley et Malfoy. »

Et sur ces paroles très sympathiques, je tournais les talons et retournais droit vers le dortoir des Serdaigles, mais mon état de concentration était tel que je dus attendre l'arrivée de Padma pour répondre à l'énigme du heurtoir.

« Alors, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui doit répondre à te place ? » Me lança-t-elle en rentrant dans la salle commune à ma suite.

« C'est vraiment pas le moment, Padma. Je suis sérieux. »

« Je m'en doute, pour que TOI, tu sois incapable de répondre à une énigme qu'on t'as déjà posée auparavant... »

« Pardon ? » Demandais-je, incrédule. « C'était quoi, l'énigme déjà ? »

« Mais quelle mémoire, mon cher! »

« Padma... »

« Ok! Ok! C'était « Si le monde représente le tout, par quoi est représenté le rien ? ». Ça te dis quelque chose ? »

« Je... D'accord, j'avoue. Je suis pas dans la meilleure des forme, là. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas! On commence la journée avec Binns, ça devrait t'adoucir une petite scéance de sommeil, non ? »

Je ris un court instant puis remontai dans mon dortoir récupérer mes affaires. Et en effet, comme l'avait prédit Padma, les deux heures d'histoire de la magie m'avaient requinqué et même Rogue ne put m'empêcher de sourire en compagnie de la jeune fille.

Le reste de la journée se fit calmement, mais cette fois, sans Hermione ni Neville, mais en compagnie de Padma et Parvati qui s'était iinvitée à nôtre table. Et franchement, sur le coup, je n'étais pas contre qu'elles portent des uniformes différents car sinon j'aurais été incapable de dire qui est qui. A la fin du repas, je me levais précipitamment pour rejoindre Davies pour le Quidditch.

Padma et Parvati décidèrent de m'accompagner et donc, tous les trois nous dirigeâmes droit sur le terrain. Sur le chemin j'eus la sensation d'oublier quelque chose, mais cette impression ne fut confirmée qu'une fois que je fus changé, aux couleurs de Serdaigle, et présent au milieu du terrain.

« Merlin! » Grognais-je alors. « J'ai pas de balai! »

« Ça peut s'arranger... »

Je me retournais vers le possesseur de la voix que je venais d'entendre pour me retrouver face à un garçon qui devait faire trente bons centimètres de plus que moi. Il avait la même couleur de cheveux que moi, mais lui les avait lisses (comme quoi, je sens que ma famille a du subir une malédiction pour ne pas pouvoir se coiffer convenablement) et biens plus longs. De dos, j'aurais dit que c'était une fille. Sauf que lui était tout de même assez imposant, et ce n'aurait pas été flatteur si il en était une.

« Pour cette fois, je verrais tes capacités sur un balais de l'école. » Dit Roger. « Mais à la fin de la séance, je te donnerais un exemplaire de « Balais Magasine » pour que tu puisse commander le tiens. Si tu veux des conseils pour choisir ton balai... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais déjà quel balai choisir. » Lui répondis-je en souriant.

« Bien. Bon, pour commencer, tu vas... »

La séance dura une heure durant lesquelles je dus faire plusieurs tours de terrain, en passant dans les buts, zigzaguant entre les tribunes, rattrapant un vif d'or, au début ralenti par la magie, puis petit à petit relâché. Je dus aussi faire la course contre Roger en personne, mais le balais de l'école n'était pas très rapide et il me battu assez facilement. Mais il me fit bien comprendre qu'il était fier de me compter dans l'équipe et qu'il était pratiquement certain que Serdaigle allait gagner la coupe cette année.


	7. Des aigles chez les serpents

Je suis de retour!! Ouais!!! ^^  
Rhâ, ça fais du bien d'écrire un peu. Si, si, je vous assure!  
Alors, en plus quand on a pas mal de superbes reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir!

Bon, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre où tout commence à changer.

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Des aigles chez les serpents**_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis mon premier entrainement de Quidditch. Entre temps, j'avais commandé mon balais, qui, étrangement, fut un Nimbus 2000. Et j'avais continué la lecture des livres que j'avais « emprunté » dans la réserve. Le fait est que j'avais déjà fini « Force Pure : Devenir Une Légende Chez Les Sorciers » et franchement, je pense encore qu'on devrait ajouter ce livre dans le programme scolaire. Trouver un livre qui expliquait comment transformer un _doloris_ ennemi en un simple _rictusempra_ tenait vraiment du miracle! Bien qu'il expliquait aussi comment s'entrainer à lancer un _Avada Kedavra _en à peine quelques jours d'entrainement...

En attendant, je n'avais toujours pas reparlé à Neville ou Hermione. Mais les questions de cette dernière me tapaient sur les nerfs. Je passais donc plus de temps avec Padma et, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, avec Ron.

En effet, celui-ci avait été approché par Padma dans un couloir parce qu'elle voulait savoir si elle avait donné une bonne réponse à une question et elle n'avait pas fait plus attention que ça au blason de sa robe. Ainsi, après avoir obtenu une réponse, elle me rejoignit aussitôt pour me « présenter » le serpentard...

« Ecoute, il t'a juste aidé pour un devoir », disais-je alors qu'elle me faisait avancer de plus en plus vite vers le couloir où elle avait rencontré Ron. « Il n'y a aucune raison pour faire... « Plus ample connaissance ». »

« Harry, Harry... Tu n'auras aucun ami si tu continues comme ça! »

« Parce que tu n'es pas mon amie ? » La taquinais-je.

« Bien sûr que si, mais il serait mieux que tu n'aies pas que moi, tu ne penses pas ? »

J'avais capitulé et avait alors accéléré le rythme de ma marche, pour qu'elle arrête de me pousser. Mais lorsque mon regard croisa celui du rouquin, il y eut les habituelles insultes, ce que Padma ne comprit pas avant d'enfin porter attention au serpent présent sur la robe du Weasley.

« Eh! » Hurla-t-elle, couvrant nos voix qui augmentaient petit à petit de volume. « C'est parce que c'est un serpentard que tu lui hurle dessus, Harry ? »

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » Crachais-je sans détourner le regard de Ron.

« Et toi, c'est parce que c'est Harry Potter ? »

Ron ne pris pas la peine de répondre, ce qui suffit pour obtenir une réponse aux yeux de la Serdaigle.

« Et vous êtes si stupide que vous êtes incapable de passer outre les frontières des maisons ? »

Et, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, j'échangeais un regard qui n'était pas haineux avec le roux. Puis je me mis à rire, de plus en plus fort.

« Tu es devenu sénile avant l'âge, Potter ? » Me lança Ron.

« Pas du tout, Ronald... » Répondis-je en insistant sur son prénom. « Mais avoue qu'elle n'a pas vraiment tord! On tente le coup ? »

Je tendis la main vers lui, espérant au fond de moi que ça marcherais. Mais je fus déçu cette fois-ci.

« Tu peux toujours rêver, Potter. Je ne te ferais pas l'honneur de mon illustre présence. »

Et il avait tourné les talons pour repartir dans sa salle commune, me laissant seul avec Padma, plantés au milieu du couloir. Nous fîmes donc la même chose de notre côté.

Alors la surprise fut de taille lorsque le lendemain, à peine quelque minutes avant le début des cours lorsqu'il se planta devant nous, la main tendue et les oreilles aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

« Je... J'ai réfléchi à ta proposition... Et... J'accepte. Ça ne pourras que faire du bien à serpentard que quelqu'un traine avec Harry Potter, non ? »

« Tout à fait! » Répondit Padma à ma place.

Elle pris ma main et la plaça dans celle de Ron sans que je n'aie eu mon mot à dire. Mais il était vrai que je n'était pas spécialement contre non plus... Ainsi, nous resserrâmes tout les deux notre poigne, avec un sourire gêné, avant de nous relâcher et de partir chacun de son côté.

Ainsi, J'entrepris de redécouvrir Ron Weasley, qui en fait n'était pas très différent de celui que je connaissais autrefois, hormis son cynisme bien plus présent, ainsi que sa répartie. Mais il y avait aussi la plus grande des différence, il était un serpentard. Ainsi, l'épreuve la plus difficile fut de se faire accepter à la table d'une ou l'autre des maisons. Ou du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à ce que Ron crie dans la salle, alors que j'étais à la table de Serdaigles en train de discuter tranquillement avec Padma et Parvati.

« Potter avec nous! Potter avec nous! Potter avec nous! »

Il fut rapidement suivit par Malfoy et ses autres amis. Ainsi, toutes les têtes des trois autres tables me regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Mais au final je m'en fichais. Je fis un signe discret à Padma pour savoir si elle voulait m'accompagner, auquel elle répondit par un sourire avant d'acquiescer.

Ainsi, nous nous étions levés, tranquillement. Puis nous nous sommes avancés, tout aussi lentement, sous le regard médusé de Rogue, et au contraire, amusé de Dumbledore. Et à ce moment je hurlais, en cœur avec les serpentards et vite accompagné par Padma.

« Potter avec vous! Potter avec vous! »

Et j'avais finit mon repas en compagnie des verts et argents. Discutant tranquillement avec Ron et Drago. Et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, j'étais très à l'aise dans cette situation. Mais je le fus moins à partir du moment où je fut seul dans le couloir, le soir. Car je dus faire face à deux personnes qui n'auraient vraiment pas dû se trouver là.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche, Harry ?! » Me hurla Neville depuis l'autre bout du couloir. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? »

Je n'avais pas réagi, et avais continué mon chemin vers la tour de Serdaigle. Mais Neville ne le prenait pas ainsi. Il se mit à courir et se figea devant moi tel une statue, me bloquant le passage. Hermione, qui l'avait suivi, faisait de même derrière moi.

« Alors ? » Repris Neville. « Réponds! »

« En quoi ça te concerne, hein ? Je ne fais qu'améliorer l'entente entre deux maisons de Poudlard, il me semble. »

« Avec les Serpentards, Harry! » S'exclama Hermione. « Mais tu ne va pas bien ? Ce sont tous des mangemorts à en devenir! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Voldemort est mort, Hermione! » Répliquais-je aussitôt. « Le problème, c'est vous, et votre habitude à toujours vous fier aux préjugés! »

« Parce que eux ne le font pas, peut-être ? » Me demanda sèchement Neville.

« Ils sont à un contre trois! Imaginez que votre maison soit seule contre toutes les autres! »

« Tu parles comme si tu connaissais tout, Harry... » Commença Hermione.

« J'en connais sûrement plus que toi sur le sujet. Après tout, moi, j'ose mettre les préjugés de côté pour leur donner une chance. Ce que vous ne faites pas. Maintenant, partez, avant que je ne vous lance un sort. »

Pour montrer que je ne plaisantais pas, j'avais tiré ma baguette de ma poche et la pointait à présent vers Neville. Neville qui d'ailleurs avait fait un large pas en arrière. Il fit un signe de la tête à Hermione et me laissa enfin passer. Je relevais fièrement la tête tout en continuant à braquer ma baguette vers le griffondor avant d'enfin arriver au bout du couloir où je baissais ma garde, pensant être à l'abri. Grossière erreur.

« _Petrificus Totalus_! » S'écria Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

J'évitais de peu le sortilège qui m'avait frôlé l'épaule gauche. Elle venait de commettre une faute. Elle ne s'en tirerais pas ainsi. Cette Hermione ne ressemblait pas à celle que je connaissais. Je n'allais donc pas me priver d'attaquer à mon tour. Mais il ne fallait pas que je lance des sorts trop puissant, sinon ma couverture serait découverte comme elle a faillit l'être avec mon patronus. Je me rappelais soudainement d'une partie du « Dictionnaire Des Sorts Les Plus Utiles »

« _Lumos_! » M'écriais-je.

Seulement, le mouvement de la baguette n'étais pas le même que celui qu'on apprenait en classe. Au lieu de faire un simple mouvement du poignet, cette fois, je devais le faire avec tout mon avant-bras. Et le résultat fut que la lumière du sort était bien plus forte qu'habituellement. Ainsi, Les deux griffons furent aveuglés quelques temps, ce qui me laissa largement le champs libre pour lancer un sortilège informulé sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

« _Serpensortia_! » Pensais-je le plus fort possible.

Je me retournais rapidement, laissant les deux aveuglés en présence du serpent. Ils se débrouilleraient très bien comme ça. Après, tout, Hermione est la meilleure élève que Poudlard n'ait jamais vu, non ?

* * *

Héhé... Je sais, c'est pas super long... Je n'arrive toujours pas à écrire plus.  
Alors, quand j'ai aussi une idée d'uatre fanfic sur Tales of Symphonia qui me trotte dans la tête, c'est chaud...

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et que vous me laisserez à nouveau de superbes et magnifiques reviews! ^^


	8. Sous différents points de vue

Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, les gens!  
Un chapitre différent des anciens, je vous le concède. Mais le nouveau chapitre quand même.  
J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour mon autre fanfiction, qui prendra plus de temps à écrire car je me concentre surtout sur celle-ci.

Donc, si vous aimez la série des Super Smash Bros, ainsi que mon style d'écriture, et bien... Allez donc voir sur mon profil pour tomber sur le premier chapitre de "Nintendo Bros". (Je sais, très original, le nom...)

Bon, maintenant, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Sous différents points de vue**_

Je me levais le lendemain matin avec difficulté. J'avais fait des cauchemars toute la nuit, avec des serpents par milliers qui rampaient dans la direction de Neville qui n'arrivait plus à bouger. Et à chaque fois qu'il se faisait mordre, je me réveillais en sursaut, pour finir par me rendormir peu après et recommencer à cauchemarder. Au bout de la quatrième fois, je me levais pour descendre dans la salle commune de la tour et m'installer, avec mon livre de métamorphose sur le genoux, sur un des fauteuils placés devant la cheminée. Bien sûr, j'avais déjà lu ce livre des centaines de fois, mais j'avais pris le premier livre à disposition.

Au bout d'une heure, d'autres élèves commencèrent à se lever et se dirigèrent à la grande salle. Je décidais de faire pareil, mais réalisant que je risquais de rencontrer ces personnes, je me dirigeais vers les cuisines. Ça me dégoutait de voir ces pauvres elfes me servir avec tant d'empressement, comme si ils avaient le diable aux trousses, mais je n'avait pas le choix, il ne fallait pas que je le voie.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais déjà devant la classe de sortilèges où aurait lieu mon premier cours de la journée. Cette fois-ci, j'avais dans les mains un livre de la réserve, sachant que personne ne passerait par là avant au moins une demi-heure, et que donc, je ne risquais pas d'être prise en flagrant délit.

« Hermione! » Lança une voix à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ah... Finalement, quelqu'un était passé. Mais bon, c'était sûrement la seule personne qui ne pourrais pas me dire que je ne devrais pas avoir ce livre dans les mains.

« Bonjour, Neville. » Dis-je sans quitter la page 467 du livre.

« J'aurais pensé te voir à la Grande Salle. Tu ne voulais pas voir Potter, c'est ça ? »

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! » Répondis-je froidement en levant, enfin, les yeux vers lui.

« Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il fait ? Il traine avec des Serpentards, Hermione! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Il s'appelle Harry. Pas Potter. »

« Il s'appelle Harry Potter. Je peux donc dire Potter. »

Il sourit bêtement à sa phrase, et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de faire de même à la vue de son visage. Je baissais les yeux, à nouveau, sur mon livre pour terminer ma page. Le regard du garçon avait dû se poser sur la couverture car il recommença à parler, très sérieux, cette fois-ci.

« Tu sais, il faudra bien lui en parler à un moment ou à un autre. »

« Je suis au courant, merci. »

« Eh! Pas la peine de me réponde aussi sèchement! »

« Tu me déranges dans ma lecture, Neville. »

« Oui, comme tout les jours... »

* * *

Je me levais de plutôt bonne humeur, ce matin là. Après tout, « Potter est avec nous », non ? Je descendis donc dans la sale commune d'un pas léger pour y retrouver Ronald, à nouveau occupé à massacrer un septième année aux échecs. Il avait un don, c'était indéniable. Mais il n'avait malheureusement pas ce don dans quelque chose d'utile, comme le massacre des Griffondors... Tant pis.

« Bonjour, Ronald. » Lui dis-je en m'installant à côté de lui, regardant avec un sourire l'air crispé du septième année.

« Ron, Drago... Pour la centième fois, appelles-moi Ron. Et bonjour à toi aussi. »

Il ordonna à sa tour de détruire le dernier pion de son adversaire.

« C'est fou, on dirait vraiment que c'est Potter qui vient de se faire laminer ici. »

Le rouquin eut un sourire carnassier pendant quelques secondes, puis ré-afficha un air concentré lorsque son adversaire détruisit sa reine. Il demanda simplement à son Roi de se décaler vers la gauche et déclara fièrement.

« Échec et Mat! »

* * *

La salle commune était vide. Tout le monde semblait être parti déjeuner. Sauf elle, je le savais pertinemment. Un de ses grands défauts : elle est incapable de se lever tôt. Je m'installais donc tranquillement dans un fauteuil, relisant tout aussi calmement mon magnifique dictionnaire, en attendant la tempête qui allait bientôt arriver. Et je n'avais pas dû attendre bien longtemps.

« Harryyyyyyyyyy!!! » Hurla une voix féminine avant qu'une furie ne me saute simplement dessus.

« Bonjour Padma. La forme ? »

« Non! On est... »

« En retard, comme tout les matins. Alors maintenant, on va aller tranquillement à la Grande Salle, comme tout les matins. Puis on va aller en cours, comme tout les matins. Et là, tout de suite, tu vas me lâcher pour que je puisse à nouveau respirer, comme tout les matins. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lançais cette rengaine. A force je la connaissais par cœur. Padma s'exécuta et je laissais apparaître un sourire sur mon visage. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, cependant, elle sembla se raidir et accélérer petit à petit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je regarde les élèves que l'on croisait. Tous nous regardaient fixement, comme si nous étions porteurs d'une maladie particulièrement horrible. Mais bien sûr, je savais pourquoi il y avait tout ces regards...

« Il vous faut quoi ?! » Hurlais-je alors à la bonne vingtaine d'élèves qui nous fixaient. « Que je fasse sortir un serpent de nulle part pour que vous soyez heureux d'avoir une raison de nous traiter de Serpentards ?! »

Mais personne ne fit attention à ma réplique à part Padma. Celle-ci tira alors sur la manche de ma robe pour que je m'approche d'elle.

« Je... Je n'ai plus très faim... Allons directement en cours, d'accord ? » Me demanda-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

« Si tu veux. » Répondis-je simplement.

Le chemin vers la salle de classe fut nettement plus calme, jusqu'à ce que l'on passe à côté de la salle du professeur Flitwick. Et là, nous sommes tombé sur la plus grande catastrophe qui aurait pu nous arriver.

* * *

Il nous faisait face, comme si de rien n'était. Alors que j'avais encore la marque de la morsure sur le dos de ma main gauche. Et il souriait avec Padma sans nous remarquer. Je m'en allait lui montrer que nous existons.

« Potter! » Hurlais-je avec force, sortant ma baguette et la dirigeant dans sa direction.

« Neville! » Cria Hermione à son tour.

Mais elle aurait pu se massacrer les cordes vocales, je n'aurais pas plus fait attention à elle qu'à ce moment. Et je lançais alors les quelques sortilèges appris en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais il les évitait tous sans difficulté apparente. Et ça m'énervais encore plus. Mais j'allais vite me calmer et d'une manière très brutale.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

La voix froide du professeur Rogue me fit m'arrêter aussitôt. Lorsqu'il nous vit, moi avec ma baguette plantée droit sur Potter, et ce dernier dans une position plutôt inconfortable destinée à éviter ma prochaine attaque, il n'hésita pas plus de deux secondes.

« Londubat! Potter! Dix points en moins pour vos maisons respectives pour combat dans les couloirs! Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus! »

Je lui lançais un regard des plus noir mais je rangeais tout de même ma baguette dans ma poche. Je ne voulais pas attirer encore plus d'ennuis à Griffondor. Surtout que le regard de Hermione était des plus éloquents quand à ce qu'elle me ferait si je jouais le jeu de Rogue.

* * *

Après cette magnifique altercation, Harry et moi avions repris notre chemin droit vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. J'étais, bien sûr, au courant de l'altercation de mon ami et des deux Griffondors, et bien que je n'approuvais pas ses actes, je n'en disais rien. Ça arrivait à tout le monde de perdre son sang froid, de toute façon. J'ai donc essayé de changer le sujet qui occupait son esprit, en attendant que notre heure de sommeil habituelle lui fasse oublier tout ça naturellement.

« Quel bâtard graisseux, ce Rogue! Tu n'avais rien fait et on perds des points quand même! »

« Il y a des gens qui ne changerons jamais. C'est tout. » Répondit-il dans un sourire.

« Sinon, Harry... Ton bouquin, tu voudras bien me le prêter ? »

« Mon bou... Ah, le Dictionnaire! Bha, j'ai encore une bonne centaine de pages à lire, mais dès que j'ai fini, je te le passe, c'est promis. »

« J'ai du mal à croire que je réclame un livre de la réserve... »

« Et bien crois-le, maintenant, puisque c'est le cas! » Me répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je faisais de même de mon côté. J'étais fière de moi. J'avais enfin réussi à lui changer les idées, et ce, en à peine quelque phrases. Ou ça lui importait peu de s'être fait attaqué par Neville, ou alors il devenait très doué dans le domaine théâtral...


	9. Retrouvailles et rendezvous

Yep yep, les gens!  
Désolé, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas lâché un petit chapitre, mais au moins, cette fois, j'ai de bonnes raisons! (si, si!)  
1) J'ai eu ce qu'on appelle communément un BAC Blanc à préparer... Auquel j'ai eu 9, mais ça, on s'en fiche.  
2) J'ai repris mes vidéos. Car oui, je fais des vidéos aussi. Des vidéos parodiques. (Pour plus d'infos, tapez Ultimarodie dans Google)  
3) Autres... Car j'ai la flemme de tout dire. xD

Bon, sinon, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre.

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles et rendez-vous**_

« Mr Potter, s'il vous plaît ? »

Je tournais la tête vers le Professeur McGonagall, qui m'interpellait alors que je dégustait un repas bien mérité après deux heures d'histoire de la magie... Je n'avais vraiment pas le droit à un peu de tranquillité.

« Oui, professeur ? »

« Le directeur vous demande de le rejoindre dans son bureau dès maintenant. Il me charge de vous dire qu'il adore ses bonbons... »

« Très bien. »

Je quittais donc mon repas au combien mérité, ainsi que Drago, Ron et Padma. Je sortais de la Grande Salle et continuais mon chemin vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Seulement, le destin semblait vraiment contre moi. Et je ne vit pas arriver le sort du saucisson qi me frappa dans le dos. Je dévalais donc le reste des escaliers à une vitesse ahurissante, et je sentais que mon nez était cassé.

« Pardon pour ça, Harry. Mais tu ne m'aurais pas laissée parler sinon » Annonça la voix d'Hermione.

« Libère-moi, Granger. »

« On sait tous les deux que tu déteste m'appeler comme ça. Alors arrête. »

Je soupirais puis repris la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Hermione ? »

« Te parler. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu me fais dégringoler des escaliers ? »

« Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu étais en position de m'écouter. »

« Et allongé à tes pieds avec le nez cassé, c'est une meilleure position, peut-être ? »

« Ca peut s'arranger. »

Elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et mon nez se replaça normalement. Elle en fit un autre et le sang qui s'en écoulait disparu.

« Sort informulé... » Soufflais-je. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Et toi, qui es-tu ? »

« J'ai posé la question en premier. »

« Et je te donne la réponse. Fais marcher ton cerveau, Harry. »

« Je suis Harry Potter... Je ne vois pas en quoi... »

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Onze ans, mais pourquoi... »

« Harry, tu mens. Quel âge as-tu ? »

« Hein ? Mais... J'ai onze ans! Qu'est-ce que... »

Je réalisais alors ce qu'elle voulait dire. Mon vrai âge était dix-huit ans... Et si elle le savait alors...

« Hermione! »

J'ouvrais grand les yeux lorsqu'elle sourit et me libéra de son sort. Je me levais et la regardait. Elle aussi avait subit le même sort que moi. Je me mis à sourire à mon tour puis la serra dans mes bras. Je n'étais plus tout seul.

« Mais comment ? » Lui demandais-je après l'avoir lâché.

« Le sort a simplement ricoché et il semblerait que la magie du retourneur de temps ait été contenu dans ce même sort. »

« Et laisse-moi deviner... En ce moment, tu es attendue par notre cher directeur ? »

« Etrange, n'est-ce pas, comme le hasard fait bien les choses ? » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Et pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant ? » Demandais-je alors que nous reprenions le chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore ensemble.

« Au début car je ne savais pas que tu étais ici, bien que j'avais quelques doutes. Et après car quand j'essayais de te le dire, tu m'insultais ou m'attaquais avec tes amis, les serpents. »

« Que veux-tu ? J'ai toujours... Je voulais... »

« Être avec Ron, comme avant. » Finit-elle à ma place « Je comprends. Mais ce Ron est largement différent de celui qu'on connaissait, tu sais ? »

« Pas tant que ça. Même si il a plus de réparties qu'avant et qu'il ne s'énerve plus trop pour un rien. »

Nous arrivâmes devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Hermione se tourna vers moi.

« Très bien, _Potter_, tu connais le mot de passe ? »

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas m'appeler comme ça ? Sinon, le mot de passe est très simple. _Bonbons au citron_. »

La gargouille laissa alors place à l'escalier que j'avais franchis tellement de fois auparavant. Nous le primes et quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Dumbledore nous accueillais chaleureusement tout en nous proposant un de ses bonbons qu'il affectionnait tant.

« Non, merci professeur. Faites attention, un jour vous ferez un overdose de sucre. » Répondis-je avec un sourire, alors que Hermione se retournait vers moi avec un air outré.

« J'éviterais, merci Harry. Bien, maintenant... J'imagine que je vous dois des explications ? »

« Ce serait sans doute plus simple pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, en effet. » Répondis-je.

« Bien. Je vous ai tout les deux parlé en quoi cette époque était différente de celle que vous connaissiez. Ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il aurait été étrange que Harry Potter connaisses déjà quelqu'un par cœur - ou presque - alors qu'il se rencontraient pour la première fois et n'avaient strictement aucun lien entre eux ? Et enfin, au moment que je jugeais opportun pour vous le dire, Miss Granger m'avait déjà formulé son hypothèse, ce qui fit qu'elle fut au courant. Cependant... »

« J'avais déjà des liens avec quelques Serpentards, ce qui est problématique, je comprends. » Finis-je à sa place. « Mais pourquoi nous le dire, maintenant ? »

« Voyons, Harry... Tout les deux vous connaissez depuis plusieurs années. Que ferais-tu si un de tes meilleurs amis arrivait tout à coup, que tu étais au courant et pas lui ? »

« J'imagine que je serais allé le voir... Pour tout lui dire. Je comprends... »

« Très bien, maintenant, j'aimerais vous poser une petite question, à tout les deux. »

Nous relevâmes un peu plus la tête à cette phrase.

« J'aimerais que vous me racontiez votre toute première année, dans votre monde. »

« Pou... Pourquoi, monsieur ? » Demanda Hermione

« Il se passe certaines choses en ce moment, et je voudrais savoir si il s'est passé la même chose dans votre monde. »

« Et si elles avaient un rapport avec Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » Reprit-elle.

« Tout à fait. En cours, j'aurais été ravi d'ajouter des points à Griffondor. »

« Monsieur » Commençais-je « Pourriez-vous plutôt nous dire ce qu'il se passe... I faut dire que notre première année a été assez mouvementée. Comme toutes les autres, d'ailleurs. »

« Il y a eu une tentative de cambriolage à Gringotts. »

« La chambre713, monsieur ? » Demanda Hermione.

Je savais où elle voulait en venir, mais j'ouvris grand les yeux quand je me rendis compte qu'elle arrivait encore à se souvenir du numéro de la chambre forte cambriolée par Quirell, dans notre monde.

« J'en conclue qu'il s'est passé la même chose dans votre monde. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer l'histoire en détail ? »

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes où je laissais le loisir à Hermione et son immense mémoire de raconter l'attaque contre Gringotts et ce que Voldemort désirais ainsi, Dumbledore parut tout à coup plus vieux.

« Merci, Miss Granger. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça. Je vais donc vous laisser entre meilleurs ennemis. » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Nous sortîmes alors de son bureau, avec un air perplexe clairement affiché sur nos visages. Arrivés dans le couloir, nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers les appartements des Griffondors, sans que je ne m'en rende compte réellement.

« Que penses-tu de ce qu'il se passe ? » Me demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment.

« Franchement, je n'en sais rien du tout. Mais rien de bon, c'est certain. »

« Bon, il y aura un bon point dans cette journée! Maintenant, tu sais tout! »

« Techniquement, non. Il me reste énormément de livres à lire, de sortilèges à apprendre, de... »

« Harry... L'ironie ne te va pas. Tu passes trop de temps avec les Serpentards. »

« Possible. Je dirais même fort probable. »

Elle annonça le mot de passe de la salle commune des lions et prit le passage. Je m'apprêtais à la suivre lorsque...

« Peut-on savoir à quoi tu joue, Harry Potter ? »

Je me retournais pour apercevoir Ron, Drago et Blaise.

* * *

Le pauvre Harry va devoir donner des explications... Héhé.  
Je penses que je vais changer un point sur Voldemort... J'avais décidé de quelque chose, et finalement, je vais pas le faire. xD


	10. Du point de vue d'un rouquin vert

Yep, les gens! Nouveau chapitre!  
Je sais, je sais... Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté... Mais avec les fêtes, la dissertation de français, les repas, la dissertation de français, la famille, la dissertation de français... Et la dissertation de français... (si, si, je vous jure, je suis nul en français... Surtout en dissert'...)

Donc en gros, j'avais pas beaucoup de temps.

Vous plaignez pas trop, au moins je ne vous oublie pas... Là, je viens à peine de finir d'écrire ce chapitre et il est 23:23 (Nan, c'est pas une blague...)

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Du point de vue d'un rouquin vert**_

Il nous faisait face, cet imbécile... Il avait faillit rentrer dans cette salle de son plein gré et osait nous regarder dans les yeux, avec un certain sourire. Bien caché, certes... Mais présent tout de même.

« Blaise! Draco! Ron! Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

Et il se foutait de nous, en plus de ça! Soit il était complètement inconscient, soit il avait beaucoup de cran. Seulement, le tressaillement de Draco me fit me souvenir qu'il était largement meilleur que nous dans chaque matière, et qu'il était capable de créer un patronus corporel... Il nous avait pris par surprise, l'autre jour, et on pensait qu'il avait invoqué une espèce d'animal qui nous était inconnue.

« Un mauvais, Potter. Et pour toi c'est Zabini, Malfoy et Weasley. »

« Voyons, Blaise... Nous n'en somme plus aux vieilles familiarité, entre nous... »

Je vit la miss je-sais-tout avoir un léger rire, qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

« Granger, cache nous tes dents. Je suis horrifié de leur mocheté... »

« Draco, faut te calmer mon vieux! Tu va finir par vieillir prématurément... »

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il se moquait de nous ouvertement, comme si il se fichait d'avoir passé ces derniers jours avec nous. Bon... Draco avait l'idée de se débarrasser de lui quand il ne nous aurait plus été utile, mais quand même!

« Bon. On a suffisamment parlé, non ? Maintenant, explique nous ce que tu comptais faire, il y a quelques secondes ? »

« C'est simple... Ronald, voyons... Tu as des yeux ? Si tu veux savoir, quand on essaye de passer par une porte, c'est qu'on désire rentrer dans une pièce, à la base. »

Je me demandais pourquoi il baissait les yeux lorsqu'il me lança cette pique, mais Draco répliqua d'une manière peu commune, ce qui fit que je dut me concentrer sur complètement autre chose.

« Très bien, Potter. On va s'expliquer d'une autre manière. _Locomotor Mortis_! »

Mais Draco ne visait pas assez bien, et son adversaire n'eut même pas à bouger pour éviter le sort. Cependant, il avait tiré sa baguette et la pointait vers le blond. Et si Blaise sortit sa baguette, moi, je n'en fit rien. Pourquoi ? Car je ne suis pas fou : un première année qui maitrisait le patronus était largement plus puissant que la moyenne.

« Draco, draco, draco... Mauvaise idée. » Dit Harry Avant de chuchoter une formule que je ne put entendre.

Un rayon noir fusa entre la baguette et les yeux du blond, qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter. Il tomba à la renverse, se tenant les yeux. Cependant, il enleva vite ses mains et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« On dirait que ton sort n'est pas très effi... Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ? » Fis-je.

« Je vois rien! Tout est noir! Vous êtes où ? »

« T'inquiète, Draco, je m'occupe de lui » Dit Blaise en guise de réponse.

A peine avait-il braqué sa baguette sur le Potter que celui-ci avait déjà lancé le même sort et rendit Blaise aveugle. Admirables réflexes, il faut l'avouer. Il se tourna enfin vers moi et abaissa sa baguette quand il vit que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de sortir la mienne.

« Moins idiots qu'eux, n'est-ce pas ? » Me fit-il.

« Aucun commentaire. »

Je prit alors l'initiative de conduire mes deux amis vers une salle de classe vide, le temps que les effets du sort se dissipent. Le voyage qui, normalement aurait dû durer à peine deux minutes à tout casser, en prit dix, agrémenté par les insultes des deux aveugles envers Harry et aussi les objets qu'ils percutaient assez souvent.

Tout le long du chemin, je me posais des questions, auxquelles je n'avaient pas le temps de trouver des réponses, puisqu'il fallait que je m'occupe des deux inconscients. Une revenait assez souvent, d'ailleurs. « Est-ce une bonne chose ? ». Maintenant que nous étions dans la salle, j'avais le temps de réfléchir. En effet, est-ce vraiment si grave qu'il ait voulu aller dans cette salle commune ? Après tout, nous ne sommes pas ses parents, il fait ce qu'il veut...

« Je vois! Ca y ait! » Hurla tout à coup Draco, me ramenant durement à la réalité.

Je me retournais vers lui, puis pris rapidement une initiative dont je savais que le résultat aurait de grande chances de me séparer de ces deux-là.

« Parfait! Dis, tu veux bien t'occuper de Blaise ? Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un. »

Je ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répondre, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais à courir vers la sale commune des griffons. _Il _se trouvait encore devant la porte, toujours en compagnie de Granger, mais aussi de Padma et Longdubat, qui devaient les avoir rejoints entre temps.

« Tiens ? Tu viens recevoir ce magnifique sort à ton tour, Ron ? » Me lança Harry avec un sourire.

« Harry! »

C'était Padma qui lui avait hurlé dessus. Il se frotta une oreille, pour la taquiner, puis se retourna vers moi. Et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment là, mais je m'approchais assez vite de lui et le frappais derrière la tête un peu violemment.

« Aïe! Dis, Ron, ta manière de t'excuser est un peu brutale, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« M'en fout. » Répondis-je avec un sourire. « Fallait que ça sorte. »

« Et pourquoi ça tombe sur moi et pas sur quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« J'sais pas. Une envie passagère ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Bon, sympa les retrouvailles, mais on a des recherches à faire, je te rappelle, Harry. » Fit Padma.

« Ouais... Je vous dit que ça doit pas être important... »

« Parce un vol dans un coffre que _tu _as visité avec Hagrid juste avant qu'il ait lieu n'est pas important ? Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« De quoi vous parlez, vous deux ? » Lançais-je, un peu à la ramasse.

Longdubat se tourna vers moi, étant le seul à m'avoir entendu puisque les deux Serdaigles étaient en pleine joute verbale et que Granger était juste à côté d'eux.

« Il y a eut un vol à Gringotts. Et on veut en savoir plus. »

« Jusque là, j'avais compris, merci... » Répondis-je. « Je ne peux pas avoir plus de détails ? »

Cette fois-ci, Granger m'avait entendu. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit une édition de la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle me le tendis.

« Tout est dedans. Tu ne pourras pas avoir plus d'informations, sachant ce que tu les as entendu dire. »

Je m'emparais du journal et lut attentivement l'article concernant la tentative de cambriolage de la chambre 713.

« Et... Alors ? » Fis-je, me sentant légèrement idiot.

« Bonne question. » Répondit Padma. « Ça n'a l'air de n'avoir aucune importance, sauf que, d'après Harry, lui et Hagrid l'ont vidé juste avant la tentative. Et il ne contenait qu'une simple paquet. Louche, non ? »

« Bha... Ouais, un peu. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si ça allait faire revenir Vous-Savez-Qui à la vie... »

Le regard des quatre me fit prendre conscience que ça pourrait être le cas. Je réprimais un frisson de dégout et repris la conversation.

« D'accord... Oubliez ce que j'ai dit. Par contre, où est-ce qu'on va faire des recherches ? Parce que, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a pas d'information sur Gringotts à la bibliothèque. Et encore moins sur ce que ses coffres contiennent. »

« Hagrid était avec Harry, je te rappelle. » Fit Longdubat.

« ... Et on attends quoi pour aller le voir ?! »

Padma et Longdubat hochèrent la tête, tandis que Harry et Granger échangeaient un regard. Harry soupira et nous fit signe d'y aller. Au moins, j'avais une réponse à ma dernière question... On attendait ces deux-là.

« Ah, au fait, on va te mettre directement dans le bain. Harry et Hermione viennent du futur. » Me lança _Neville _sur le ton de la conversation.

Je n'eus aucune réaction pendant les première seconde puis m'arrêta net. Je me retournais vers eux.

« Pa... Pardon ?! »

La journée n'était décidément pas de tout repos...


	11. Abandon

Voilà. C'est décidé. Je vais en décevoir plus d'un(e), je le sais. Mais je suis un flemmard, et de ce fait, un partisan du moindre effort...

C'est donc ainsi que j'abandonne cette fanfiction. Et oui. Ne me laissez pas de review pour dire « nan, c'est injuste, reprends-là! », ma décision est prise. Je préfère me limiter aux OS, j'aurais pas suite à écrire... Je vous l'ai dit, je suis un feignant.

Cependant, si quelqu'un veut reprendre cette histoire et la continuer avec ses propres idées, ou y ajouter des choses... je veux bien. Que la personne se désigne dans les reviews, je le dirais dans la description.

Voilà, mes amis. Aujourd'hui, sur ces belles paroles, je laisse tomber cette fanfiction. Et je fonce écrire un nouvel OS pour me faire pardonner. Ne serais-ce qu'un peu.

Encore pardon.


End file.
